Thanks To You
by PGerv214
Summary: Mikan left with Yuka and Narumi, and Persona locked Natsume in a cell, what happens when 4 years later, mikan returns and Natsume is released. and what happens when Mysterious twins come along wanting Mikan along with Reo and a cat named Maki NxM Comment!
1. The Beginning Of High School

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of High School: Natsume's POV-

It's been years since the elementary school principle tried to get Mikan. Yuka, her mother, took her away from the academy along with Naru. And with Narumi not around to stop Persona, he took me below the middle school where he held Aoi, and kept me there as a punishment for helping Mikan. He told me this was for the best, the basement of the Hii shrine forbid people from using their alice, so I wouldn't get hurt anymore because of my alice. He also told me it was to stop me from going on missions and such. He let Ruka visit me, and Imai, who chose to stay in the academy would go with him. Through the years they developed a relationship with each other, and asked me if I ever regretted not tell Mikan I loved her as soon as I found out. I never answered them, I didn't really talk to them at all in fact, I would just sit on the bed provided for me reading my manga and go "hm" or "hn" every once in a while. But deep inside I really did regret it, I wanted to see her again, and as soon as Persona let me out of here I would break out and find her. I was in high school now, I haven't actually attended class, but it didn't matter for me, I was of course Natsume Hyuuga, a special star in the dangerous abilities class. The school year just started and I was lying down on an old rusty bed in the basement. That's when Persona came into view.

"Natsume, it's your first day of high school, and I am letting you free" he said and opened the gate of the cell I was in. I sat up and glared at him. Why would he set me free now? "The elementary school principle can't use you any longer for missions, and also, the people in your elementary class are all in the same class now, I figured you would like it that way" he said and I stood up and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"How do you know I won't just break out?" I asked and he handed me a uniform.

"I don't" he said and turned around. "Go to your old room, everyone took their old rooms back, you can get ready in there, you might not want to break out right a way, stay a little while" he said and with that he was gone. It was still very early so no one was up as I walked to the dorms. When I got to the dorms I went to my room and looked around. It was the same as I remembered it. I looked over the uniform. They had long plaid tan pants, and a black jacket with tan trim, a green tie, and a white button up collar shirt underneath. They also had black shoes to match. I took the tie and threw it away then jumped in the shower. At first I just stood there and let the water glide over me. Did I even want to return to school? It was bothersome in elementary school, maybe it would be different. When I finished washing, I put the pants on and the white shirt, but I didn't button it all the way, I left three buttons at the top undone exposing my collar bone and a bit of my chest. While in the cell I stayed fit, so I was still strong and had a well toned body. My hair was still raven black in it's usual messy style that I had in elementary school, and my eyes still a crimson red, but I had a more adult body, toned and muscular, in fact I looked exactly like I did when we turned 15 with the Gulliver's candy in order to look for the person who stole the class reps alice. After all, I am the same age now as we turned that day when we were 10 for that simple mission to get the class reps Alice back. After putting the white shirt on, I put the jacket on, leaving it open, and slide my shoes on before shoving a manga book in my back pocket and heading towards the class rooms. I would be the last to get to class if I left now and I decided that was best. While walking some people made comments and then I remembered something. Persona said I would be able to use my Alice again outside of the dungeon. I lifted my hand and lit a flame at the tip of my finger before snuffing it out. I mustn't over do it. After years of not using my Alice, it was best to keep it slow. After wall in elementary school I would cough up blood after too much use, the few years I've had not using my alice has refreshed me, and I don't want to go back to that state..not yet anyways. Especially since it's been 4 years. Persona put me in the cell when I was 11, now I'm 15 and this is my first time outside of that small cell. I didn't want to over do it just yet, I've always imagined myself being dead by now, or close to hit, but thanks to Persona, I'm the healthiest I've ever been. And I wanted to keep it that way so I could find Mikan. Tsubasa was a senior now, and would be graduating this year. Would he look for Mikan too? Could I ask him to help me? When I made it to the class room I slide in like nothing ever happened. I saw Ruka and Imai sitting in the back of the room, Permy in front of them. But there was a seat open next to Ruka so I walked over and slide in the seat like I belonged there.

"Yo" I said and put my hands behind my head and Ruka looked at me before gasping.

"Natsume! Persona let you out?" he asked and I just nodded. It wasn't long until Permy turned around to ask Ruka something and noticed me there.

"Natsume!" she screamed and everyone looked at me and gasped. It wasn't long until the entire room was crowded around me. "Natsume! What happened to you? This huge business with the principle happened and then you disappeared. Wait. Was Mikan with you? Is she coming back too?" she asked and for a moment I went rigid before putting my poker face on.

"Hm" I said and pulled my manga out of my back pocket and began reading. Most went back to their seats but Permy continued to stare at me.

"Please Natsume, tell me if Mikan is okay, I've been worried about both of you" she said and I looked up and saw she was sincere. I honestly didn't know if Mikan was okay, none of us had anyway of contacting her.

"I don't know anything regarding Mikan Sakura" I said coldly and continued reading. She pouted and started a fake cry like she did when we were younger.

"Natsume! You're so cold! But I can't help for have lingering feelings even though I've moved on!" she cried and then Mochiage turned around from his seat. Mochiage and Sumire started dating in middle school, at least that's what Ruka and Imai told me. In fact it was not long after Ruka and Imai started dating. Yes I was cold, but that's who I was, I never opened up to anyone besides Ruka and Mikan. But Mikan was gone now, and I only had Ruka. The door opened and the homeroom teacher entered and to my surprise it was Narumi.

"Eh? What's Narumi doing here?" Ruka asked and I looked at him then back to Naru. Narumi had left with Mikan and Yuka, what was he doing here? He smiled and walked to the center of the class and looked at me. I glared at him, I wanted answer, and I wanted them now.

"Good morning class, I am your new homeroom teacher, you all know me of course, but in case you forgot, I am Narumi. I'm glad to see your faces again; it's been a long time. But now I must hand you over to your new math teacher Akiro-sensei" he said and smiled before leaving. A woman walked in after him, she was tall and had grey hair.

"Good morning students. My name is Karin Akiro. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, now first I will take attendance. Yuu Tobita?" she said and the class rep raised his hand. I listened as familiar names were called and familiar voices were heard then, when she reached my name, I simply said "Hm" loud enough for her to hear and when she looked over in my direction, nodded once. Just as I thought this would be very boring. I leaned back in my chair and pulled my manga over my face and fell asleep. Just as I thought, the teachers didn't bother waking me up. I slept through most of the class. While I slept, I dreamt of Mikan, of when we said good bye. She hugged all of us while she cried and hugged me last. She then told me that she will see me again, she didn't want to leave me since I never left her. She then hugged me again and took the hand of her mother. I didn't like seeing her cry; I wonder what she was doing right now. The bell woke me up and Ruka nudged me.

"Natsume wake up, it's lunch time" he said and I nodded and stood up and put my hands behind my head as we walked to the lunch room. I decided to go back to my room and sleep after lunch, so I ate and said good bye to Ruka and Imai before standing up.

"Natsume?" Imai called out to me so I turned around and shoved my hands in my pocket. "We all miss her, don't worry about it if you want to talk about it" she said but her face stayed expressionless like always.

"Pff" I said and walked out of the lunch room. While walking to the dorms I saw Narumi walking towards the teacher's room. "Hey Naru" I called out and he stopped.

"Ah Natsume, I see Persona let you out" he said and I glared at him. "How have you been these past years?" he asked and smiled.

"Bastard, you know exactly what I want to know!" I yelled and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Where is Mikan, you were with her" I said and he looked shocked for a moment. After he collected himself he smiled.

"Calm yourself Natsume" he said and I felt himself start using his Alice. _"Dammit! I was no use against his alice!"_ I thought as I felt myself start to drift deeper into a trance. "It amazes me that you remember her, but then again, you did love her, but don't worry, she is safe" he said and with that I was unconscious. I found myself in my room when I woke up.

"Damn that Narumi" I muttered as I sat up and rubbed my head. While I was unconscious I heard voices, most likely in a dream. It went something like this.

_"Poor Natsume...he's been living in that cell for so long and while she was gone. He's had no idea where she was and now he sees me while I was suppose to be helping her"_ I heard Naru said then I heard foot steps running.

_"Narumi- Sensei!"_ the person yelled and I could tell it was a girl, the voice was familiar but I couldn't quite place who it belonged to._"Narumi-sensei who is that?"_ the girl asked and I heard foot steps and Naru put himself between me and the girl.

_"Oh don't worry about it, just a high school student who must've fallen unconscious. I'm going to bring them to the hospital, I'll meet you in the office later"_ he said and I heard the other person's foot steps stop.

_"Oh okay, don't be late, there are a lot of people we need to catch up with, and I need to find him...is he still here?"_ she asked and I waited for a response.

_"We'll see"_ he said and laughed. Next thing I knew I was in my room on my bed. I didn't understand it, who was that girl, she sounded so familiar. Was she that physic girl from elementary? But who would she be looking for? Her boyfriend? It's possible. I sat up and rubbed my head. When Naru uses his Alice on me it always takes a big toll on me for some reason. Now what do I do? I haven't had a schedule in so long here. I decided to go to the sakura tree. I did my best thinking there and I had to find out how to find Mikan. I opened the window and jumped down to the ground and walked over to where the sakura trees were. I laid down in the grass and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I could easily break out right now, but I don't think I could do that to Ruka. I lit a small flame in the air and sighed. How long would I last with my Alice? When I found Mikan, I could ask her to make me another one of her stones to nullify it for a while, but would she? She did give me her stone a long time ago and I gave mine to her, though she may not know it was mine. I snuffed the flame and took a deep breath. Sometimes I wish I could cry, I remember the night I went to Mikan's room through the window after Tsubasa disappeared she said she was crying in my place. I was close to crying that night. But not just yet. The day Mikan left with Yuka, I was close to crying too, closer then the other night. But I never did. While she was gone, I stayed strong for her. But I wonder when I would cry. Ever since she came to this school I've gotten softer, but was it enough to make me cry? Out of no where I felt myself not be able to move. Tsubasa.

"Is that you Natsume?" I heard him ask and then he was beside me. "Hey look at that, the elementary trouble maker had been brought out of his cage. You've grown huh?" he said and I looked up at him. I don't hate him anymore, sure I did get jealous whenever Mikan would hug him, but there was no reason to be jealous of him now. Though I might get jealous of them if she ever hugs him again.

"Hm" I said and he sat down, releasing my shadow. Tsubasa didn't change much; he grew a bit taller but other then that he was the same. He leaned against the trunk if the tree and looked at me.

"So have you heard the news? Not many people have, they're keeping it on the down low, but I figured you being the famous Natsume Hyuuga would know" he said and I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have heard nothing new" I said and he smiled and looked up into the sky.

"Well, I guess you'll learn soon enough, but I'm not telling anybody. It will be a surprise. Now I got to go, I'm hanging out with Misaki. Later" he said and stood up and walked away. So something was going on soon? Whatever, that's not something I need to think about. I stood up and headed back to my room I decided to take another shower, I know I took one earlier today, but I needed to relax. I turned on the hot water and let the water flow over my skin. I pressed my forehead against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths. This really was a nuisance, but I rather be out here attending classes then stuck in that cell all day and night. My hair fell over my eyes and face and I watched the drops of water fall from the tips of my hair. For some reason I thought of Mikan. Okay so it wasn't quite out of the blue, but still I didn't expect to think about her right now. When I finished showering I put on some sweat pants and boxers and laid down on the bed. I never wore shirts to bed anymore, I found it easier to wear pants and that's it, plus, being my Alice is fire I was never cold. I put my hands behind my head and suddenly felt very tired so I closed my eyes and like always, I saw Mikan's smiling face before I fell asleep.


	2. A Familiar Smile

I woke up pretty earlier so I took a shower and got dressed. I headed to the class room early and when I got there, Ruka was already sitting in his seat waiting for Imai. I sat down in the seat to his right and put my hands behind my head.

"Yo" I said and closed my eyes. I could feel him look at me and could tell he wanted to ask me something. "What is it Ruka" I asked...well more like demanded, and heard him sigh.

"Nothing really, I'm just worried about you, it's must be hard, she's so far away" he said and I could tell he was off in another world. I remembered when he told me that he was giving up on Mikan. He said he loved her, and it was hard not to love a girl like her, but I needed her, she was like the sun in the middle of the night. He told me not to give him such a look of guilt anymore for having feelings for her, he told me to smile and never let go of her hand. But I failed that, and now she was god knows where with a women I barely knew, what if she entered a normal high school and found herself a boyfriend. Stop it! I had to get this out of my head.

"I'll live, I intend to find her" I said then Naru walked in. He started taking attendance and after he called my name he just smiled before talking about the plan for today. I felt my manga slip out of my back pocket. It fell under my desk so I ducked my head under to grab it. While reaching for the manga I heard the classroom door open and foot steps.

"Narumi-sensei" I heard a girl say and recognized it as the voice from the dream I had yesterday after Naru used his alice on me. I peeked around the desk and saw a girl, only a little bit shorter then me standing in the doorway. She had light brown hair and these liquid brown eyes that were only a little bit darker then her hair. She had long legs and was wearing a white skirt with black flip flops. She had a light pink V-neck t-shirt with a white tank top underneath that showed off her...assets. Her hair was half pulled back in a pink ribbon that matched her shirt but her bangs covered her forehead besides the part in the center. The hair that was not pulled back hung loosely behind and in front of her shoulders. Her hair was somewhat curly, more like wavy. Then she smiled. As soon as she smiled, I knew exactly who it was, I was surprised I couldn't pin point her voice right away. The girl who stood in the room now, was Mikan Sakura, the girl I fell in love with 4 years ago. "Narumi-sensei, the principle would like to speak with you, you are going to be late for the meeting" she said and smiled again knocking the breath out of me.

"Oh okay, be right there" he said and smiled and she looked around the room, leaving me unnoticed since I was on the floor, and smiled, and waved to the class before disappearing into the hall. I did notice though that the smile didn't touch her eyes, something about the room upset her. I sat up and looked at Ruka.

"Do you know who that was?" I asked and Ruka looked at me and then back at the door where Mikan once stood.

"She was sorta familiar but I can't place a finger on it" he said and I leaned closer to him and lowered my voice so no one besides him could hear.

"It was Mikan" I whispered and he gasped softly then thumped himself in the fore head.

"Natsume" I heard someone say and looked up to see Narumi standing by my desk. I put my hands behind my head in my usual manner and starred at him...well more like glared. "Make sure you catch up" he said and I knew exactly what he meant. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to follow her, to here her voice more, to hold her, but I couldn't bring myself to stand. I knew that she had to be somewhere, and I wanted a lot of time alone with her. So I stayed where I was, lost in my thoughts, as the school day dragged on. It's not like I looked out of it, I sat back in my chair with my hands behind my head a by feet up on the desk with my ankles crossed. Ruka would glance at me constantly and he even whispered "why are you still here" during science. When the bell rang signaling the end of school, I calmly stood up and walked out the door. I expected to go straight to Mikan's room, but instead I found myself in front of the sakura trees. I climbing up the biggest tree and crawled into the nook me Ruka and Mochiage made when we were in elementary school. Well more like I burnt it out. It use to be able to hold me Ruka and Mochiage easily with room for two more people, but now we'd bee lucky to fit 3 people in it, but me and Ruka could probably fit easily. I don't know why I was here, Mikan was back and I was in a tree...I'm being ridiculous. Was I really that nervous about seeing her again? She was breath takingly beautiful, and her voice was like a song I could not get enough of, but she was still the same girl from elementary school right?

Next this I knew I was opening my eyes to complete darkness. I crawled out of the nook and looked around and saw that the stars were now emerging and the moon was up. "Shit I fell asleep!" I thought and jumped out of the tree landing swiftly and soundlessly on the ground. "I wonder what time it is" I thought and started walking towards the girl's dorms. "Its 8 pm" I heard someone say behind me and looked to see Koko walking towards the boys dorms.

"Thanks" I muttered and started walking a little faster. When I got to the girls dorms, I was getting nervous. Most of the lights in the girl's rooms were off except a couple. When I rounded the corner that would lead me to Mikan's room, I saw the light in her room shining brightly through the darkness. I went to her window and pulled myself up on the window sill and looked inside. Everything was familiar, just like she left it years ago. On the other side of the room with her back to me, I saw Mikan, kneeling on the floor clutching something to her chest. I noticed the lock on the inside of the window was latched shut so I started a small flame in her room and melted the latch and slowly and silently slid the window open. Mikan didn't notice anything, like I thought so I walked over and sat on her bed with my hands supporting me from behind. "Just as I thought, you're as careless as you were years ago" I muttered and I saw her go rigid. She slowly turned around and I saw that the item she was clutching was a small pouch, the same one I gave her my alice stone in when we were younger.

"L-look you, this alice stone I have in my hand is one for fire, so I w-wouldn't do anything stupid" she stuttered, clearly nervous. I laughed. She was trying to act strong, but she was a horrible liar.

"What could you possibly do to me with my own alice stone Polka Dots" I said and she froze and the little pouch slipped from her hands and onto her suitcase which was on the floor.

"N-n-Natsume...is..is that you?" she asked and took a step forward but leaned back a little. I could see she was shocked by the look on her face. But I noticed something else; tears were forming in her eyes.

"Who else would it be, idiot" I said and as proof lit a small flame in my hands. The flame was strong for a while but then, suddenly it snuffed out and I looked at Mikan when I felt her using her alice. The next thing I knew she had thrown her arms around my neck in a sudden motion causing me to fall backwards so I was laying on my back on the bed with her on top of me while she cried. It took me a while to understand what was going on, but when I finally came to my senses I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair so I could whisper in her ear. "Stupid, don't cry over something so stupid" I said and she tightened her grip around me.

"Oh Natsume! Are you upset that I left? I'm so sorry! I promise I won't leave again!" she wailed and I scoffed.

"Don't assume I was upset" I said and she sat up and then blushed when she realized she was straddling me. She quickly jumped off me and clenched her hands into fists.

"How were you while I was gone?" She asked and put my hands behind my head.

"Right after you left, Persona took me and locked me up under the middle school because I helped you escape" I said and I could tell she was going to start blaming herself. "But the real reason was because under the middle school I wouldn't be able to use my alice so my life wouldn't be shortened, and the principle wouldn't be able to use me for missions, I was just released yesterday" I said and she nodded and laid down next to me, to my right with her hands folded on her stomach.

"That's the only reason I'm here, Yuka could see that I was upset about leaving you...and everyone else, behind, so she promised I could come back when the principle could no longer use me. I really didn't want to leave, I would have stayed if it was safe, and I really wish you could have come along with us. We visited Jii-chan and Hotaru's mom, and even found Aoi and your father and Ruka-pyon's mom. We stayed with them every once in a while. Aoi was glad to see me, well actually at first she was angry I left you here, but she got over it after a couple of days. Your dad was happy to let us stay with them considering Yuka had stayed with him and your mother while she was pregnant with me. It wasn't bad, I have to admit that, but I missed you...er and everyone else" she said and moved her hands so they were at her sides. She continued talking, telling me about Aoi and my father, and while she talked, her hand subconsciously moved a bit close to my side. I positioned myself so my right hand was at my side and when her hand brushed mine, weaved my fingers into hers, but she didn't notice. I've done this many times, and she never really notices at all. It was around 10 when she stopped talking. "I don't want to end our conversation yet" she said and I took it as an invitation, so I stood up, to her confusion, and took my jacket off, and unbuttoned the white shirt before letting it fall to the floor, leaving my pants on and taking off my shoes and getting in bed. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing?" she asked and blushed and I looked at her.

"You said you don't want to end the conversation, so I'm taking that as an invitation to sleep here tonight" I said and she blushed and clenched her hands over her chests.

"B-but why'd you take your shirt off?" she asked and I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

"It'd be uncomfortable to sleep in those, idiot, now go change it's late" I said and she looked like she was about to argue but then stopped and did what I said. She walked over to her suitcase, and grabbed what looked like a night gown, and a few other things. She left the room and I laid in bed with the covers covering my lower body but leaving my chest and stomach exposed. When she came back, she was wearing a light blue night gown that was about mid thigh, and her hair in a pony tail. She put her clothes in her suitcase and got in bed to the right of me before pulling the covers up to her chin and blushing slightly. We talked for another hour after that, well she talked, I just listened to the sound of her voice. When I started getting tired I put my head down and closed my eyes and I could feel her move so she was above me.

"Natsume, you okay?" she asked and I must've been acting like I did whenever I was feeling weak. She kept asking if I was okay so I opened my eyes and looked at her before pulling her down next to me so I was holding her and turned off the light

"Shut up and sleep now" I said and I could feel her heat up as she blushed. I pretended to sleep and moved my arm around her waist to get more comfortable. She moved herself closer to me slightly, and as her breath started getting deeper she moved even closer. Soon enough she was asleep, and completely folded into my arms. I moved my right arm under her and rested my hand on her waist while I shifted so I was laying on my back and putting my left hand behind my head. I could see her face become distressed and she moved herself again so she was comfortable. This made it so her head was resting on my chest and her right arm was around me holding me to her. I finally felt at ease, something I haven't felt in a while. Having Mikan back put so much worry behind me, I finally felt like she was safe now that she was with me. Soon enough, I felt my eyes growing heavy, and was asleep.


	3. Welcome Back

When I woke up due to the sound of Mikan's alarm clock, Mikan was still fast asleep with her head on my chest. I didn't want to move, but I knew I had to, so I nudged Mikan and woke her up. She was half asleep when she did wake up however.

"You need to get off me" I said and I felt her body heat up when she realized she was sleeping ON me and she jumped off and gripped the collar of her dress. She murmured sorry before getting up and grabbing her uniform and, other...clothing and walked off to the bathroom. I put my shirt back on and buttoned it up just like yesterday and pulled the jacket over it before leaning against the wall. When Mikan came back in, I looked her over. The plaid skirt was short, and she didn't have all the buttons on her white shirt buttoned like me. Her jacket had two out of the three buttons buttoned so the white shirt was still visible, and showing off her...well you know. She wasn't wearing her tie and she was wearing white knee high socks and the black shoes that was part of the uniform. "What's with you Polka Dots?" I asked and she looked at me blankly. "The goody goody isn't following the dress code" I said and she smiled.

"Well I'm not trying to get a higher star rate since they made me a special star yesterday. They told me because I have 3 alices and since they are all so rare I can't be a single star, but they did say I can keep my room" she said and grabbed her book bag. "Let's go" she said and I stared at her.

"Don't you think people will find it weird if I walk out of your room with you? I'll meet you out front" I said and opened the window and jumped outside. I walked to the entrance of the building and leaned against the wall to wait for her. Out of no wear I saw her bolt out of the building and look to her left and right. I walked up behind her and leaned a little closer to her. "Lets go" I said and saw her jump before turning around and seeing me. As we walked to class, people stared and started whispering.

"Why is everyone glaring at me?" she asked and I just looked at the people around us.

"Natsume Hyuuga, the black cat, just got out of his cell, and now a new girl comes around and he immediately gets close to her, of course people are going to glare. Plus look at you" I said and as I said that looked at her. Her hair was pulled back like it was yesterday, except she was using a tan bow to match her skirt. She was beautiful, but she didn't seem to understand what I was saying. "Idiot" I said and put my hands behind my head and continued walking. On the way to the classroom she kept bugging me about what I meant, but I ignored her. We walked into the classroom and everyone looked up and stared at us. I walked to the back where Ruka and Imai were and Mikan followed me. I noticed Ruka and Imai were each sitting one seat to the left so there were two available seats next to Ruka. I slid in the one next to Ruka and Mikan followed me. As I settled I heard Mikan giggle.

"They don't recognize me at all, only you do, even Hotaru doesn't recognize me" she whispered and I smiled slightly. Ruka nudged me and leaned closer where to whisper something to me.

"Is that Mikan?" he asked and I nodded. He leaned across me and poked Mikan in the arm who stared blankly at him. "Nice to have you back" he said softly and she just stared at him before smiling.

"Tell Hotaru I said hi" she said and he nodded and turned his attention to his girlfriend. "So" she said turning to me and I knew questions were coming. "Tell me how everyone in class is" she said and I looked around.

"Well Imai and Ruka are dating, Mochiage and Permy are together, Koko and Anna have and on-again-off-again thing, Tsubasa and Misaki started dating this year, Jinno got married, and other then that nothing has really changed" I said and glanced at her.

"Are you serious! Jin Jin got married? To who?" she asked and watched as some more students walked in and glared at her.

"This normal women he met when picking up a alice kid. She was the kids mother and was single and they hit it off" I said and shrugged. She looked down and started messing with her fingers.

"What about you? Did you find someone?" she asked and I thought I heard a bit of nervousness in her voice, before deciding that I imagined it.

"No, idiot, I've been locked up" I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh! That's good!" she said then realized what she said. "I mean, that that's the reason, it would be bad if there was a reason behind that" she said and laughed nervously before looking up as Naru walked in.

"Good morning everyone! First thing I'd like to say is a welcoming to our old friend. Would you please stand Mikan?" he asked and everyone besides me Ruka and Imai shouted "MIKAN?" as Mikan stood and smiled.

"It's nice to see everyone again" she said and then the whispering started.

"No wonder Natsume took a liking to the new girl" "I cant believe I didn't notice it was her" "she looks amazing!". All around the room you heard murmurs like these. When she sat down and the rest of the students became quiet and focused their attention on Naru, I noticed something. Mikan noticed me staring and tilted her head.

"What are you staring at?" she whispered and I continued to stare.

"It's not flat anymore, you've grown boobs, are they real?" I said out loud even though I was kinda out of it. Absentmindedly I poked her left breast and that's when I noticed she was bright red.

"Natsume! You idiot!" she yelled and tried to swing at me but I dodged her fist and smiled slightly.

"Hey! You two cut it out!" Naru yelled and Mikan looked up before bowing her head and murmuring sorry. I however just put my hands behind my head and shrugged. "Now two more new students will be coming into the academy tomorrow, so be prepared, and Mikan, since you do not know anything about the high school division, Natsume will be your partner again" he said and she nodded. But something seemed to be bothering her, putting her anger towards me behind her. She noticed me starring at her and turned her attention towards me.

"What ever happened to Luna?" she asked and I shrugged. I didn't really care that much, but I did know that she wasn't at the academy any longer. With me and Mikan gone, the principle had no use for her and she moved somewhere outside of Japan. But I didn't feel like explaining that to Mikan.

"Dunno, but shes not here" I said and pulled my manga out of my back pocket, signaling that I was done talking. We stayed like that for hours, me reading, and her starring at the bored in thought. But when she tilted her head slightly causing one of her curls to bounce near me, I put my manga down and grabbed the tip of a lock of her hair.

"Natsume what's wrong" she whispered and I just said "hm" while I played with her hair. I continued staring at my fingers as I played with her hair, but as I did so I noticed her blush a little bit. When I got bored I placed the lock of hair back in it's spot before turning my attention back to my manga. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her turn her head quickly so she was facing forward, but she looked down using her hair as a shield. When the bell for lunch rang, everyone crowded around Mikan. Sure it made me angry, but I would see her again tonight. I broke away from the crowd and heading towards the sakura tree like usual. I decided I wanted to spend a little while in the nook so I climbed the tree and relaxed. After about a half an hour I heard someone calling me.

"Natsume! Natsume where are you?" they called and I peeked threw the entrance of the nook to see Mikan walking around.

"Oi, Polka Dots, what are you doing here" I called and she looked up and smiled. I didn't get a response, but I heard her start climbing and soon enough she was beside me in the nook.

"Wow! Natsume this is amazing!" she said looking around the small area, but I just rolled my eyes. "Why'd you disappear?" she asked and I shrugged and closed me eyes. "A lot of people were asking questions, they wanted to ask you how you knew it was me. How did you know it was me?" she asked and I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Only an idiot wouldn't be able to tell, the moment you smiled I knew who you were" I said and she blushed slightly. "You sure do blush a lot" I said and she blinked before blushing more.

"N-no it's just..it's hot in here, you produce a lot of heat having your alice be fire and all" she said and was waving her hands in front of her.

"Pff, whatever" I said kinda disappointed I wasn't the one to cause her to blush. "I see you're wearing pandas today" I said and her face heated up like crazy before she attempted to hit me.

"Natsume! You idiot! You pervert! Why do you always have to be perverted? you-" she said then noticed I had gotten up and jumped out of the tree. When I was on the ground she moved to the edge of the nook. "Hey! Natsume where are you going?" she called but I didn't answer. I was going to go crash in her bed so when she came home she would have no chance but to leave me there.


	4. The New Kids

Mikan's POV-

I sat in the sakura tree starring at Natsume as he walked off. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so angry with him, I mean I should of expected it. Did I get him mad? I sighed and crawled out of the tree and headed to Hotaru's room. She told me to meet her there after I found Natsume, so maybe I could get her advice on what just happened. When I got there Hotaru was leaning against the door.

"You're late" she said and I smiled and hugged her...before getting bashed in the head with her Baka Gun. As we walked into her room, I noticed Ruka and his rabbit sitting on the bed. "We want to know what happened after you left" she said and pushed me into a chair signaling me to start talking. After I explained Hotaru hugged me and smiled. "It's good to have you back, we're all happy you're here" she said and I sighed.

"I don't think everyone is" I said and she starred at me emotionless. "Natsume, I think I'm being a nuisance to him, I already got angry at him twice and tried to hit him, I think he's angry with me now" I said and she smirked slightly.

"Don't worry about him, he still has to get use to people remember" she said and I shrugged and murmured "I guess". We hung out in Hotaru's room for a while, before I got tired and headed back to mine. When I got there I grabbed my nightgown and got changed in the bathroom before getting in bed and closing my eyes. When I felt someone's breath against my face, I opened my eyes to see Natsume's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and defenseless when asleep.I didn't understand why I wanted to kiss him so much at that moment. I really don't have any idea why, I just wanted to lean closer and press my lips against his. Why was I having these feelings? He's my best friend...me and him are closer then anyone else. Absentmindedly I leaned closer to him so our lips were only an inch apart. I was acting completely on impulse. Out of no where, he opened his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Don't try to kiss a sleeping person" he said coldly and the blush I had from the kiss deepened.

"I-I-I-I d-d-didn't! Y-y-you kissed me!" I yelled and he closed his eyes.

"Shh. Noisy. Go to sleep" he said and I pulled the blanket up to my nose before closing my eyes. I didn't understand what just happened, but it made me giddy, I don't have idea why. Why was it that little things Natsume did made me feel like this? When he called me by my name...and when he was sweet to me. All those things made me blush. But only when he did them. Like the day he kissed me at the Christmas party, I had butterflies. Where as when Yo-chan and Ruka kissed me on the cheek, it was more as surprise.

When I woke up the next morning, Natsume was already gone. So I got dressed and headed to the classroom so I could meet the new students. Natsume was already in his seat so I sat next to him, completely blocking last night from my mind.

"Good morning!" I called and when I sat down he grabbed a piece of my hair and started playing with it.

"I wish I could escape" he muttered as he twirled my hair around his finger. I looked at his crimson eyes. They were so cold, but I saw tenderness in them. There was such intensity in his stare...it made me blush. I remembered last night, blushing and feeling happy, and I had no idea why, but it was only with Natsume.

"If you hate it so much why don't you leave?" I whispered. It pained me to say that, I didn't want him to leave, well I wouldn't mind if he left, he just had to take me with him. He's my best friend. Leaving me behind would be cruel.

"Idiot, I can't leave while you're here" he said and I looked down and blushed. What did he mean by that? "Oh Natsume Hyuuga I do not understand you" I thought. My eyebrows then knitted in frustration.

"Hey Natsume? Are you and Mikan-san dating?" I heard someone ask and looked up to see Anna standing there with Koko behind her. My face turned bright red and I was about to say no, and throw some kind of embarrassing fit when I heard Natsume speak.

"So what if we are, it doesn't concern you" he said coldly and sent her an icy glare that made her back away. "Noisy" he muttered and continued playing with my hair. I felt my body start to heat up a little and I clenched my jaw together. I felt my heart start beating like crazy. What's wrong with me?

"Sit down students! I'd like to introduce our new students!" Narumi-sensei yelled and next to him were standing two people. One was a girl with long black hair and the other was a boy with black hair in the same style as Hotaru, but besides that they looked exactly the same! "This is Utau-san, and Syaoran-kun, they are twins with the same alice, they both can control wind, treat them fairly" he said and started going into a lecture. Syaoran looked at me and smiled before glaring at Natsume, who in response glared at him. What was with those two? They didn't even know each other and they were already fighting.

At lunch I went up to the new kids to greet them. We talked about normal things but Syaoran kept edging closer to me even when I moved away. I saw Natsume walking towards the door so I walked over to him.

"Natsume, come hang out with the new kids, they're nice" I said and smiled at me. What shocked me though was when he turned around and glared at me. immediately I felt sick to my stomach. What did I do?

"No" he said and I looked at him.

"What's your problem?" I asked nervously and he turned around and started walking again.

"At the moment, you, leave me alone" he said and with that he was gone, leaving me standing there shocked. What did I do? I didn't understand it. I was very close to crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like you two are in a fight. Just as I suspected" Utau said and I turned around and looked at her, gripping the collar of my shirt.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked wiping a tear from my cheek.

"It was obvious when I walked in this morning, you're boring him, he must be tired of you, a constant bother you could say. It was only a matter of time" she said and crossed her arms. It was true, I was constantly yelling at him, being a bother, it was only a matter of time before he got sick of me. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I bolted out of the lunch room and to my room. I sat on the bed clutching my knees and cried. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have been so cruel to him, it's not like he was ever fine with it. I fell asleep like that, and before I knew it, it was 8 pm and pitch black since I never turned the lights on. I gripped my knees tighter and rested my chin on my knees. And to think I thought everything was fine. I heard a pair of laughter and looked near the door to see Utau and Syaoran leaning against the door frame in the entrance mirroring each other. "What a pity such a pretty face is tainted with tears" Utua said and I starred at her.

"Poor girl, but this state makes things so much easier" Syaoran said and him and Utau lifted one arm each forming a circle with their index fingers and thumbs between the two of them. Both of them leaned forwards so their heads were in the entrance of the circle and blew into the circle causing a pink powder to head towards me enveloping me. Then I wasn't able to move. I couldn't move my hands or speak and Utau and Syaoran smiled as they locked their hands together. "You're under my control now. You seem, I have more then one alice, I can control lightning, and people and.." he said and took Utau's hand and spun her out before pulling her back in. I internally gasped when she formed inside him and his appearance changed slightly growing his hair a tad longer. "And I can create a clone of me, the only downside is they have to be the opposite gender" he said and walked over to me and grabbed a strand of my hair. I wanted to slap him but I still couldn't move my hand. "You see, the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you, but there was that pesky Natsume in the way, but thankfully, his temper made it easier to get to you, also your feelings for him made you believe everything I said. But I could've had you hours ago if it weren't for him, but nonetheless you are mine. The only problem is your feelings for him might ruin my plans, so I need to destroy him, and you are going to watch and cheer me on" he said with a devilish smile. What did he mean my feelings for Natsume? Yes I was best friends with him but Syaoran acted like it was wrong. I couldn't believe this, what else could go wrong? I wanted to cry, I wanted to not exist. I guess what people told me was true, the Nullification alice was a bother and bad luck and the people around me would suffer. Now I was going to have to watch disappear from me forever. I can't believe it, it was all my fault, he was fine before I came along, now he was in dnager. I had to try to warn him, but how could I? I couldn't use my alice since he had control over my body, and I couldn't move. "Well, looks like theres nothing more for me to do, I'll come get you in the morning, for now, sleep!" he commanded and even though I wasn't tired...with a snap of his fingers I was asleep.


	5. Fire against Lightning

The next morning I woke up suddenly and saw Utau and Syaoran..er Syaoran and his clone, standing in my room.

"Let's go" he said and I stood up and he ordered me to get dressed in the bathroom and get ready and then to come out and we would leave. As I got dressed, I cried. After all, I was able to move on my own to do what I had to, to get ready, so I could actually cry if i wanted to. This day was going to be horrible, I just pray Natsume can keep himself safe. After I finished getting ready, Utau walked me out of the girls dorm and to the class room. Everything was a blur around me, I could only look straight because thats the orders they gave me considering they controlled me. It seems like so many intresting things were happen, but I couldn't look. I didn't seem like myself at all. Then something occured to me. What about Koko, wouldn't he be able to read my thoughts and tell everyone this was not how I truely felt.

"We already thought of that" Utau said and I mentally sighed. "That boy is spending the day in central town along with his girlfriend Anna. They are together today, so he won't be a problem" she said and I just focused on the path in front of me. It wasn't fair, I came back to relax, to finally have a normal...er...normal for alice academy, but now I had to deal with this. I felt a pain in my chest and I was light headed from trying to fight their control. As we walked into the class room I saw Natsume sitting next to Ruka like always. I tried to walk over to him but couldn't move and felt a shock in my body. "Stay up here" Utau ordered and made me nod my head. I did what she said and soon enough for some reason all of the students stood up and left except for Natsume who was reading his manga. When he looked up and saw we were the only ones in the room, he got up and walked over to me.

"C'mon Mikan, let's go" he said, clearly wanting to be away from Utau and Syaoran, and I didn't blame them, I did as well.

"She won't be going anywhere, Natsume" Syaoran said and grabbed Utau's hand and spun her into him causing her to form into his body again. "You see, Mikan is my toy now" he said and Natsume glared at him.

"Don't talk about her like shes a possession" he growled and Syaoran laughed.

"Oh but Natsume, she is my possession, she does what I say when I say it, and theres nothing you can do to stop me" he said and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"You sure about that?" Natsume said and lifted his hand lighting a fire. Syaoran lifted his hand as well and when he did so, lightning sparks formed in his hand dancing around like crazy, very similar to Natsume's fire. That's when they started fighting. Natsume would surround him with fire, and Syaoran would use electricity to protect him, and Natsume did the same, except he was more skilled in combat. As I watched Natsume fight, I grew sick, but I also lost some of my worry for he was doing well. Then he froze. His eyes went wide and he dropped to one knee holding his head. I knew exactly what was going on, due to his condition, he was feeling weak and in pain.

"Seems like you're at a disadvantage" Syaoran said, still completely healthy, just a little out of breath. "Well I'll finish you now then" he said and charged an lightning bolt in his hand. I starred in horror at Natsume. "Natsume! No! Please get up!" I thought and saw Syaoran start to attack. Something in me snapped, and a huge amount of my power was released and I was able to move. Right as Syaoran fired the lightning bolt, I ran to block Natsume.

"Natsume be careful!" I yelled and then froze as the lightning bolt hit me. I was frozen for a minute, before I started to shake and fell to my knees, I didn't know what to do, I could very well die right now.

Natsume's POV-

I watched Mikan as she got hit by the lightning bolt and fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide and she was starring off into no where shaking like crazy. I got up and ran over to her as she was falling onto the floor completely and held her.

"Mikan! Mikan look at me!" I shouted and noticed that Syaoran had made his escape. I looked at her clothes, there were parts where her clothes were charred and smoke was coming off her. Her hair was frizzy from static but besides that she wasn't that badly burnt, on the outside at least. Her breathing was ragid when she looked up at me.

"Thank goodness....your safe..." she said and I tightened my grip on her.

"Idiot why would you do that?" I said and felt tears forming in my eyes. She was the one person I couldn't lose, no matter what, I needed her around and I never wanted to leave her side. I could see she was struggling to stay awake, but she smiled again.

"Why wouldn't I...save...your life. I don't care about if you hate me or not...I can't...just stand there...and watch you get hurt" she said then cringed and with that she was unconscious. I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and picked her up bridal style. I had to get her to the hospital, but how could I do that without anyone seeing and blaming it on me? I decided I didn't care, I couldn't care, her life could be on the line. I ran out of the classroom and out of the school towards the hospital. Not many students were out, but the couple of people who were stared at me and started whispering.

"Hold on Mikan" I muttered and entered the hospital. I went the front desk and shifted her to one arm so I could slam my fist on the table and get the women behind the counters attention.

"OH! Oh my you scared me! Oh gosh what happened?" she asked and came around the counter to look at Mikan. I didn't even answer the question, I just looked at her...well more like glared, and she understood that she needed a docter now. I looked down at Mikan, she looked peaceful and relaxed, but the way she was breathing proved otherwise, and the soot and on her face proved that there was an extent to her injuries that showed on the outside. The women came back and led me to a room where a docter was already there. I laid her down on the bed and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay, would you mind stepping out for a-" he started but I glared at him making him stop in mid sentence.

"I am not leaving her side" I growled and he nodded and wiped the sweat away from his face. I moved over to the seat on the other side of the room and held my face in my hands. This was all my fault, I don't understand what went wrong. I left her with Syaoran and Utau in the cafe that day so she would follow me demanding what was wrong. What could she possibly have thought that made her stay away. Thats when I remembered her comment before she passed out. She said she didn't care if I hated her. Did she think I hated her? I didn't understand it, why would she think that? Was it because I left and called her annoying? That can't be it, I've done worse and she's just gotten mad at me.

"Maybe someone said something to her" I heard a voice say and looked around. The doctor was checking Mikan's pulse and besides me him and Mikan, who was still fast asleep, no one else was here. Also the voice sounded very familiar, actually sounded very much like my own voice. "Let me explain who I am, I am your conscious, I'm here to help you think, look at all angles, not be so negative, and help you get what you REALLY want, and right now, it's her, now lets get started" the voice continued.

What if I don't want to start anything? She's safer being away from the "black cat" after all, bad luck was to be avoided. It seems I brought a lot of danger into her life, and now she was injured and in pain while trying to protect me.

"Why would she just leave you to get hit? There is no reason for her to do so, and plus her feelings for you would make her take a bullet to the head for you" the voice enchoed.

Wait. What do you mean "feelings"? Last time I checked, Mikan Sakura had no feelings for me. That idiot was probably so dense she didn't know what feelings were. I was wasting my time with this girl. I should make sure she's okay then separate myself from her.

"Oh come now, you know thats not what you want, just admit your feelings to the poor girl, do you think it's fair to let her walk around and not know the truth" the voice continued and I felt a knot form in my stomach. Was it fair to keep lying to her? Calling her stupid and and idiot, and calling her by her stupid nick names? Did it really bother her as much as it seemed? I always thought she was just controlled by her emotions. How could I be so stupid. Now look at the situation she is in because of me. "See? It was easier to discover what was right versus what was wrong" the voice said and I gritted my teeth.

"Won't you just leave! I need my thoughts to myself!" I yelled out loud on accident. The doctor looked at me and sighed.

"Just let me finish, it doesn't look like anythings severely damaged, it looks like the electric shock just caused her brain to freak out and in order to collect its self made her lose consciousness. I'm just going to do some blood work so I need to take a bit of her blood, then I will give her some medication to relax her nerves, then I'll leave. Okay?" he said and I could tell he was annoyed. He took a vile of her blood before turning to me. "How exactly was she electrocuted?" he asked and I stood up and looked at her.

"One of the other students could control lightning. He was fighting me, and because of my condition, I got weak and fell. He then took the opportunity to attack me with his alice, so she ran in front of me and took the hit" I said and walked over to her and stroked her cheek. Her breathing was now even thanks to the medication and she finally looked peaceful.

"Well you have a mighty fine girlfriend don't ya, your luck to have a girl like that. I recon she would take a bullet to the head for you" he said and I noticed he had a southern accent. With that he left the room leaving me alone with Mikan.

"When she wakes up you should tell her you love her" the voice said and I glare at the air in front of me.

"Who said I loved her. You're crazy" I growled and I saw her stir. She took my hand and held it against her chest clearly showing she was still asleep. I grasped her hand and looked at her and saw she had a worried expression on her face.

"Nat...sume...I'm...sorry" she muttered softly and a tear escaped from her eye. Why was she sorry? Was she sorry that she didn't move, or say anything in the beginning? Why would she think I cared about that...well I did... I don't know why.

"Of course you know why, she wasn't choosing your side right away, you were hurt and jealous. And to make it worse, she didn't even answer you when you told her to follow you" the voice said and there was a pain in my stomach. That was true. She stayed were she was and didn't answer me, I got angry, and jealous, and...sad. But it was nothing compared to what I felt after that. Natsume Hyuuga never cries, but when Mikan got hit and was close to passing out, I cried. I wanted so much for her to wake up right now, so I could get answers. The door swung open and Ruka ran in with Imai walking calmly behind him.

"Natsume what happened?" Ruka asked and Imai starred at me, clearly showing she was interested in my story. I looked down at Mikan before turning back to them.

"Syaoran, and Utau, who is actually just Syaoran and girl Syaoran, his alice allows him to make a copy of himself as a different gender. But he entered the room with Mikan, and for some reason everyone left but me him Utau and Mikan. I didn't like them so I told Mikan to come with me but she didn't move and Syaoran said she wasn't going anywhere and that she was his "possession" and we started fighting uses our alices. He also has the lighting alice. Eventually I felt weak and fell and Mikan ran in between me and a lightning bolt, getting hit directly" I said, putting my emotionless facade back up. Imai nodded and walked over to Mikan.

"What a careless idiot. Acting without thinking again. There would have been many ways to save you without hurting herself, but she didn't think like always" she said poking Mikan in the cheek.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked and Imai looked at him as if she was surprised he didn't understand.

"She did the first thing that came into her head in order to save him, not thinking of any consequence. Well...I guess I shouldn't expect anything more then that from her...it's him after all" she said and Ruka nodded and they both looked at me. I didn't understand how I fit into this situation but I didn't bother saying anything. With Mikan out cold, Imai will probably miss having one to shoot with her Baka Gun, and since she'll never shoot Ruka unless he does something immensely stupid, I'm the only target left. It's not that I got hurt whenever used it on me, or I was scared she'd use it on me, it's just I didn't have the patience for that right now. Being as I have a big temper, I don't know if I would snap. Ruka pulled the chair over to the bed and pushed my shoulder slightly telling me to sit down. I sat down and Imai walked over to the window. "I wonder when she'll wake up" she said to herself and then turned around and looked at me. "Don't leave her side. Not for anything, I don't want her getting hurt again" she said coldly before leaving.

"You okay Natsume?" he asked and looked down at Mikan. My chest ached, I wanted her to wake up, I had questions and wanted answers. Also, not hearing her voice made me anxious.

"I feel responsible" was all I said and he smiled reassuringly. I could tell he was going to say something around the lines of "of course it isn't your fault, what did you do? get sick, so now your responsible? Thats ridiculous."

"I doubt Sakura-san thinks of it that way" he said and I looked at him before turning my attention back to her. Would she think of it that way? Why wouldn't she? For all I know it could be all my fault. I then remembered her comment before she passed out. She had said she couldn't just stand there and let me get hurt. Does that mean she wouldn't blame me? Well that may be the case but I would definitely blame myself. When I looked up I noticed Ruka was gone. He probably thought I was deep in thought and needed to be alone, which is true. Without noticing, due to weakening, I fell asleep, with my head down on the side of the bed, still holding Mikan's hand.


	6. A Confession

When I woke up, I had to use the bathroom, so I stood up and shoved my hands in my pocket and headed into the little bathroom that was connected to the room. After I was done I walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I felt nauseous, and still worried. With Mikan unconscious I was on edge as well. I felt like she was open to any sort of danger in this state. When I heard a scream from Mikan's room, I ran back to her.

"Mikan!" I yelled and found her sitting up, eyes wide open with fear. Her skin glistened slightly like she'd been sweating and her hand was to her chest, with few tears seeping out of her eyes. She turned to me and I noticed her shaking.

"Bad..dream.." she murmured then her eyes widened even more. "Natsume! Thank goodness your okay. Wait? Where am I?" she asked and looked back and forth. I could tell she was feeling better, she had a clueless look in her eyes and my worries washed away when she smiled. "Natsume you used my name!" she said and I hid my shock and ran my hands through my hair.

"Pfft whatever Polka Dots, don't get so excited over something stupid. Your such an idiot" I said and saw her face flush up with anger. She turned her head and looked around the room again. I saw her eyes grow sadder as she looked around. She touched her hair and felt how frizzy it was before pulling at her somewhat burnt clothes.

"So it wasn't a dream..." she said softly and I saw tears well up in her eyes. Something was wrong...I could tell by the look on her face she was remembering something that troubled her.

"Idiot...why are you crying" I said coldly and she looked at me, gripping the hem of her skirt as if for strength. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms starring at her. She opened her mouth to speak before snapping it closed, she looked even more defenseless then normal.

"I'm sorry..." she said before closing her eyes. "I know you hate me and I'm constantly annoying you and your bored of having to deal with me yelling at you and hitting you. I'm sorry, I promise I won't bother you anymore" she said and I saw her body start shaking due to her crying.

"Idiot. I don't hate you, yes your very annoying, but I don't care, and when your yelling at me and trying to hit me, I find it entertaining" I said and feeling mushy I decided I needed to throw in an insult. "Your such an idiot and so clumsy your attempts should be video taped. I'm surprised Hotaru hasn't sold you yet" I yelled and pulled out my manga. Her face turnd red and her eye brows knitted together in frustration.

"Natusme you jerk!" she yelled and I glued my eyes to my manga, but I swear I saw her smiling. "So...what happened after I passed out?" she asked and I continued to stare at my manga.

"I brought you here, Ruka and Imai came and saw you, but sadly left me here to babysit you. We've been here for probably 14 hours, having to carry you all the way from the class room to here took a toll on me, your not very light, so I fell asleep" I said and I saw the familiar redness creep into her face and she bit her cheek. "Syaoran ran, probably in the hands of either Imai or Persona right now, after all, Persona takes responsibility for those who fight using their alice, and Imai, well she might have been angry I can't tell" I muttered and flipped the page to make it seem like I was actually reading. "Now, answer my questions" I said and glared at her, making her flinch. "Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to follow me out of the classroom?" I asked and she seemed to relax slightly.

"Oh Syaoran has more then one alice, the lightning alice, the duplication of the oppisit sex alice, and the mind control alice" she said and looked at the ceiling. "He used it on me so I couldn't move or speak on my own, he controled every movement I made, I'm surprised I was able to break it in time to save you" she said and smiled, nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"Hm" I said and choked down the shock I had from her smile. "And why did you think I hated you" I demanded coldly and she looked down, and I could see sadness creep into her beautiful eyes again.

"Utau, told me you got bored of me, that you hated me because it was the same routine everday, where I got mad yelled at you tried to hit you..when she told me that it seemed so logical...I believed her instantly" she said and tightened her grip on her skirt. I instantly felt guilt, but since it's not my character to comfort people, I had to think of a way to make her feel better.

"Stupid...only an idiot like you, who wears fruity printed panties, would fall for something like that" I said and she looked up at me angry before laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked..and glared at her again. She held her hand over her mouth to try to relax but I could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"It's a secret" she said and smiled at me before pressing her index finger to her lips and closing one eye.

"Pff whatever" I said and went back to "reading" while she laughed. I'm amazed how much she knew me and how quick it was for her to break down my wall. I remember it took Ruka much longer to do so, and I still tell him less then I tell her. What Ruka told me a long time ago was right. For me, she was like sunlight, in the middle of darkness. For me that was rare, to have someone in my life that makes me want to smile. Who knows, maybe one day because of her I will smile, maybe something she does will make me laugh. I wouldn't doubt it, she even was able to get Sumire to be nice to her, everthing about her pulled people in, that's why I had to watch her, because if someone got too close, I could lose her forever. I noticed her starring at me and turned to her. "What is it?" I asked, with some what of an annoyed tone. I noticed her blush slightly and she tilted her head sideways.

"You seem deep in thought..." she said before looking down. "What are you thinking about? Not that it's any of my business" she said pulling a strand of her hair. I just starred at her, I had no intention of telling her, but for some reason, watching her play with her hair, was fascinating. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and my eyes widened a little before turning away as if to stare out the window.

"Dunno" I muttered and dropped my manga and put my hands behind my head. I barely heard the bed move and in a split second she was in front of me smiling.

"Come on Natsume, I'm sure everyone in class is waiting for us" she said and I felt heat creep into my cheeks. "Damn!" I thought and narrowed my eyes and looked at the ground to my right. "Eh? Natsume? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" she asked and got closer and lifted right hand. In panic my eyes grew wide and using my right hand, grabbed her hand to stop her from touching me. She gasped slightly and turned red and looked at me. "Nat..su...me..?" she asked and I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Stupid, I'm fine, lets go" I said and dropped her hand before walking out of the room. I heard her following me so I headed straight for the girls dorms. "Change. I'll meet you outside your room" I said and she nodded and with that I was gone. I went back to my room quickly and changed. That took 2 minutes. Threw some more cold water on my face. Took 30 seconds. And with that I was out the door. It took me 1 minute and 30 seconds to reach the girls dorms. I headed up the stairs until I was outside of Mikan's room and leaned against the wall. I could just barely hear her muttering to herself as she rain around her room. I could tell she was panicing about something, it was obvious because you could hear her fall every once in a while and curse...loudly. I tilted my head closer and to try to hear what she was saying but the door was flung open and she stumbled out falling into me. Subconciously I grabbed her arms to support her and keep her from falling. When she stood up she blushed because our faces were an inch apart and her body was pressed against mine with her hands on my chest. She blinked but didn't move, and niether did I. I felt her breath on my face and felt the need to be honest with her, right then and there.

"That would be best" I heard the voice say and I felt my stomach tie in a knot. I can't do it, I know that, it's not the right time, but I could be honest about something. I gripped her arm tighter before pulling her into me and hugging her.

"You really scared me when you jumped in front of his attack, the one thought I had was that you were going to die or something and I would lose you, don't ever do something like that again, I don't want to lose you, Mikan" I said and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Nat..sume?" she asked and I felt her arms wrap around my waist. We stayed like that for a long time, just in each others arms, but when I heard people walking towards us in the hall I dropped my arms and moved away from her.

"Let's go" I said while hiding my eyes under my bangs. I walked slowly with my hands in my pockets looking down and the one time I looked around I noticed Mikan looked just like me, with her bangs covering her eyes and her hands folded together in front of her. I started to feel a little regret about doing that, I feel like I ruined something that was perfect...and now it wont be the same.


	7. Comfort

Mikan's POV-

I walked slowly behind Natsume looking down. I was blushing like crazy and my heart wouldn't stop pounding. I could barely remember what just happened. I remember falling into Natsume's arms and then out of no where he hugged me. Why is it that I only get like this around Natsume? Around anyone else, I would just get embarrassed if I tripped, and if they caught me or hugged me I would just get confused. Also why did Natsume say those things out of no where. He seemed so sincere and vulnerable, never have I heard, or seen, him act like that. Did he reveal part of himself to me? Did he show that he cared on the outside where usually he shows he cares in cruel ways? It reminded me of the time he said those cruel things to me during the sports festival. He told everyone I wasn't worth protection and that he would no longer concern himself with me and I was an eye sore. Then after I ran away crying he followed me, borrowed a mask from another student, and hugged me from behind. I remember how his hands felt hot with regret, I still don't understand why he said those things...did he mean them? It didn't seem that way, but what if, at the moment, those things were true. Was I really and eye sore. Was I worth protecting. I found myself stop walking as I watched Natsume walk on ward. I then found myself speaking.

"Am I a nuisance to you?" I asked and he stopped and turned around, his eyes were emotionless, but when he saw my expression his mouth opened slightly and his eyes grew wider.

"Yes, you are, but I don't mind. I,....like having you around. Even if you are a idiot who wears Polka-Dotted underwear" he said coldly and even though his words were cruel, I smiled to myself. "Idiot, stop smiling like that and lets go" he said and turned around and continued walking. I ran so I was next to him and walked beside him while smiling. His arm brushed against mine and I blushed and my heart sped up. What is this?

"Maybe you have feelings towards him" I heard someone say and blinked. There was no one around. and Natsume is not a girl, so who was this girl talking to me?

"Stupid, I'm your conscious" the voice said and I blinked. Geez my conscious sure was mean, but what did it want anyways.

"Well being as your so dense, you can't figure out your own feelings. So this is what's going on, you love Natsume, thats why your heart increases around him, and thats why he can make you blush so easily" the voice said and I blushed.

I love Natsume? But that was impossible! How could I love my best friend? And someone I thought of as an enemy in the beginning. I didn't understand it, he was so cold and always kept to himself, how could I have feelings for him? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. I grabbed my head and tugged my hair. This was so confusing, and why was I blushing, why was my heart beating faster. The thought of being with him made me blush. It made my heart beat like crazy and it wouldn't stop. Hotaru said she knew what this meant...why didn't she tell her?

"Stupid the reason she didn't tell you is because she knew you would figure it out for yourself some day, She knows your feelings. Everyone does. Well everyone besides you and him. But the only reason he doesn't know is because he doesn't know how you act around others, because whenever he's around you, it's just you and him alone, so he doesn't see how you act around others. For him, this is the same as how you act around anyone. But who would blame him for not seeing the difference. His relationship with you is so different then your relationship with any of your other friends. The teasing, and nick names, he thinks you act the way you do around him because of those small things. Remember? He detached himself from people a long time ago, you and Ruka are the only ones he really talks to. So of course he wouldn't be able to see the difference, and another thing, the only other person he didn't detach himself from is a boy, so he wouldn't be able to see the difference, since he probably thinks all girls act like you" the voice said and I tightened my grip. I didn't understand any of this! It was easier when I was in the dark, but now I think the voice is right. It would make sense if that was the case, but I don't know. When he uses my name, my heart beats like crazy...actually anything that you would think a person should do that he normally doesn't do, makes me blush and my heart increase. For example a compliment, even if he compliments me rudely, I smile and blush and my heart sounds like a jack hammer. Just thinking about it was driving me crazy. I let out a scream of frustration and massaged my temples.

"Polka-dots...answer me when I talk to you" I heard someone say coldly and looked to my left to see Natsume glarring at me. "What's wrong with you?" he asked and I realized I was still grabbing my head as if I had a really bad headache. I noticed I must have been acting really weird and started to blush.

"N-nothing, just confused" I said and folded my hands together in front of me and bit my lip. My heart was beating and I could swear he could hear it. I needed to talk to Hotaru. But would she laugh at me? I didn't understand it.

"What could possibly keep an idiot's mind occupied for this long" he said and looked at me with an emotionless expression on his face. "Whatever, we have to go to the D.A. room, it's our ability class days so lets go, Persona won't be happy if we're late" he said and I looked down. Who would I see in the Dangerous Abilities room? I remember before Yuka, Narumi-sensei and I left, I was transferred here. I can't remember who else I knew was in that class. "You can see Tsubasa and Nobara again" he said and I smiled at him. Yes I was happy to see them again, but I was mostly happy about the fact that Natsume knew what I was thinking. "Also that stupid festival is coming up again, and naturally, we can't participate" he said and I looked down. What would I do while every one else is working. I could go to central town, I could ask Natsume to go with me. I blushed. Would that be considered a date?

"UGH I WISH YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT! NOW EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE EMBARASSING!" I screamed then stopped when I realized that I just screamed that out loud. I threw my hands over my mouth and looked at Natsume who was glaring at me with his jaw clenched tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Polka Dots?" he asked coldly and I looked down and blushed. Before I realized anything, my back was pressed against the wall and Natsume was in front of me starring at me with his palm pressed against the wall next to my head, while his other hand was in his pocket. "What are you yelling about Polka Dots" he demanded and his face came closer slightly. I felt my heart speed up as I looked into his crimson eyes. They looked so serious and he looked completely fine with being this close to a person. His breath made me woozy and my eyes started to droop and I started to blush. My breathing got heavy and I wanted to lean closer to him. "Idiot. What's wrong with you?" he asked and I blinked before looking away.

"I'm fine. Just thinking out loud on accident" I said and peeked at him. His expression showed he was annoyed and didn't by what I said. I ducked under his arm and walked ahead before turning around and smiling at him. "C'mon Natsume! Everyone is waiting for us" I said and looked at him and saw his eyes were wide with shock before he...smiled? It was brief but I swear I saw the corners of his mouth lift up. And that one smile did weird things to my body. When I looked back the smile was gone, and he went back to his emotionless expression. "Natsume did you just?" I asked and he let his bangs cover his eyes and started walking

"Lets go" he said and walked by me and I put my hand to my chest. "Oh no! My heart is beating like crazy! What do I do? Why is this happening?" I thought then noticed he was way ahead. "He smiled! Just by smiling at me my heart started going crazy! Why...why is this happening? I need Hotaru!" I thought as I ran to catch up. When we got to the room, I flinched. I had horrible memories of coming here, but there was something that happened that made me happy. Someone said something..what was it? I can't remember. "Do you remember anything from that day" Natsume asked and I looked at him.

"I remember coming here, they welcomed me as a new member, I was scared, they told me something, and they were going to take me..but you stopped them...you said something, a speech like thing, about somebody sinking into the same darkness as you and how you would protect them, also something else about that person...but I can't remember, then Nobara helped us escape" I said then turned to him. "What was it that you said, I can't remember, I really wish I did though" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd tell you" he said and walked in leaving me in the hall. I clenched my hands into fists and stood there angry, but then I heard rustling behind me.

"Natsume! Wait for me!" I yelled and ran in after him. As soon as I entered the D.A. classroom all eyes were on me. I looked around and tried to find Natsume and when I finally found him he was sitting in the corner reading his manga with two other people next to him, one boy, and one girl. "Natsume!" I called and he looked up and I ran towards him. I grabbed his jacket and looked at him. "Why'd you leave me behind? I got scared" I said and pouted my lip.

"Well look who we have here" Someone said and I looked over at the guy and girl and saw them both smiling at me. "Good to have you back Mikan" the boy said and smiled and the girl waved. I put one hand behind my head and smiled.

"Uh do I know you two?" I asked and both of them nearly fell out of their seats. Natsume hit himself in the forehead with his palm and muttered something about me being an idiot and I just looked between the 3. The guy sat up and laughed.

"I-it's us, Chibi, Tsubasa and Nobara" he said and I gasped. I ran over and hugged them both and smiled.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you both so much!" I said and they laughed. While talking to Tsubasa and Nobara I noticed that Natsume was rather quiet. I looked over at him and noticed him starring out the window into space. I put my hand behind my back and pulled the bracelet I bought last month and threw it under the heater. "Oh no! I lost my bracelet! Natsume you have to come help me find it!" I said and he looked over at me. I wasn't very good at lying, but over the years I've gotten good at acting, so I put on my most sincere sad face and grabbed his hand. "Please Natsume?" I asked sweetly and he closed his eyes and stood up.

"Fine lets go" he said and I smiled and followed him out the door. We walked a little ways before he started spacing again.

"Natsume? What are you thinking about?" I asked and he looked at me and I saw yearning in them before they went back to their emotionless stare.

"Aren't you suppose to be looking for your bracelet?" he asked and when I didn't answer he sighed. "C'mon I'll explain a bit on the way" he said and took my wrist. We left the school and he led me down the path to central town. "I've just had some things on my mind, I don't know if I want to stay here or not, in the beginning of high school I planned to break out as soon as I was freed from that stupid cell, but now I'm not sure. Happy?" he said and I looked down. "No of course I'm not happy, you might leave me" I thought but smiled.

"Thanks for being honest" I said and with that I was silent. When we made it to central town we sat down by the old oak in the center of town where he pulled his manga out and began to read. I sat there holding my knees while he read and stayed quiet. "Ow!" I yelled when something hit me on the head and I looked on the floor next to me to see a wallet.

"Go buy yourself something" he said and I looked at him before picking up the wallet.

"'Kay" I said and stood up. "He want's to be alone" I thought as I walked into the town. I looked around at the people, they seemed familiar yet so distant. The only reason I told them I lost my bracelet was to try to talk to Natsume, learn more about him, and now I'm walking around by myself with a bunch of strangers. That's when tears started to fall. As I walked tears started to fall so I sat down on a bench and starred into space as I cried.

"What are you doing here alone?" I heard someone say and looked up to see Hotaru. "You're crying" she said and took my wrist and lifted me up and dragged me away. She brought me to the woods next to central town. "Okay, now that we're alone, why were you crying" she said and even though her face showed no emotion I knew she was concerned. That's when I started bawling.

"Oh Hotaru it's horrible! I learned that I'm in love with Natsume and that theres no possible way for him to love me too and and and I just don't know what to do, it's so hard to be around him I swear he can hear my heart beat, please Hotaru what do I do?" I begged and she smiled.

"Leave it to me" she said and I blinked but with that, she was gone. I ran my fingers through my hair and starred after her. What could she possibly do? Wouldn't I need to be there if she came up with a plan?

"Hotaru!" I called after her but then grabbed my knees and started crying again. I wasn't paying attention to the time, but when I heard someone tell another friend it was 3 O' clock I panicked. "Oh know! I've been crying here for 2 hours! What do I do? I have to find Natsume!" I screamed and started running. On the way I rubbed the tears off my cheeks and took deep breaths to relax myself. I found him in the center of town where I left him, with his manga over his face and his hands behind his head. "He's asleep" I said softly as I approached him. So this is the boy I fell in love with over the years I've known him. I never would have expected that. We started out as enemies, then became friends, and now I was falling for him. He's sure to hate me when he finds out, he's sure to ignore me, and leave and I'll never see him again. Well until then I had to spend all the time I possibly could with him.

"Think positive!" I thought, yet still tears fell from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. I fell to the ground as I tried to stop the tears from falling. Why did he have this effect on me? Was I that dense that I never realized that he effected me like this before?

"Finally you're- Mikan? Did someone hurt you? Who hurt you?" I heard someone say and looked up to see Natsume starring at me, his eyes fulled of concern and anger. He got up and walked over to me before kneeling down. "Mikan, did someone hurt you" he demanded and I could hear acid in his voice. Do I tell him why I'm crying? Oh I just don't know, he seems so concerned I don't want to lie. "Shit" he said and he seemed uncomfortable. Then he did something I would never expect him to do. He pulled me closer to him. "It's okay Mikan" he said and hugged me. I remember he did something like this when we went back in time, when my father was...dying, he pulled me into a hug and told me not to look. I gripped his shirt and buried my face in his chest. This was so unfair, I'm crying because of him and he's the one to comfort me. I continued crying for a while and he positioned me so he was leaning against the tree and I was in between his legs. It was a very strange position but I didn't care. I just sat there leaning against his chest crying while he held me close to him. Why does he have this effect on me, even though he's the reason I'm crying, him being near makes me feel better. He smelt nice, I can't pin point what he smelt like, but it reminds me of the american soap for boys. Axe or something like that. Either way he smelt good. I heard people whispering I could just hear what they were saying.

"Is that Natsume Hyuuga? Whose that girl with him? Are they dating? She's crying, wait a minute. Is Natsume Hyuuga comforting her?" they would say and I gripped his shirt tighter, I wanted to be alone with him, I hated having all these people around.

"You are alone with him, it's just you two, no one else matters" the voice in my head said and I smiled slightly. The voice was right, I shouldn't care about others, right now all that matter was I was in Natsume's arms. I know it meant more to me then it did to him, but I didn't care, I needed to be with him.


	8. An Unwanted Guest

Natsume's POV-

I held Mikan under that tree for hours, I felt her crying every minute. I didn't understand it, what happened that made her cry like this? She smelt like strawberries, and I could see myself sitting here forever with her. I just wish I knew why she was crying so I could help, I asked her if someone hurt her, and she just starred at me, crying, but she seemed confused. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't just leave her there, so even though I wasn't good at comforting people, I pulled her into a hug and here we are. She was gripping my shirt with her face buried in my chest. I looked around and saw it was dark and the town was practically deserted. I looked down at her and noticed her breathing was even and her eyes were closed.

"She fell asleep" I muttered and sighed before lifting her up and heading to the dorms. Do I take her to her room? The festival preparations will be going on for the next week then the week after that the festival starts and that lasts for two weeks. We didn't have school so she didn't have to get up. It's best if I bring her to my room, no one will be walking around in my dorm, unlike the girls dorm where they are always bothering each other. I got to the window outside my bedroom, opened it before lifting Mikan up so she was sitting on the window sill leaning against the wall before I jumped up and brought her inside. She sure was a heavy sleeper. I picked her up again and brought her over to the bed and lied her down. I pulled her shoes off and her socks and took the ribbons out of her hair before taking off her black jacket and pulling the covers over her. I grabbed some sweat pants and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and dried off before putting my sweat pants on. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and used my towel to make sure the skin on my torso was dry and on my arms. I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair one more time before going back out into my bedroom. I got into bed besides Mikan and put my hands behind my head. What could possibly bother her so much to make her cry like that? I hear tapping on my window so I stood up and walked over to the window. I looked down and saw Ruka standing there.

"Natsume! Two things, one wheres Mikan?" he asked and I looked behind me at Mikan sleeping before turning back to him. "Right okay so she's with you. Is she asleep?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and scratched his head. "Perfect, now the second thing is you need to come with me, Hotaru has called a meeting with some very trustworthy people and it's about you and Mikan, theres no buts you have to go" he said and I sighed and grabbed a t-shirt and hoodie before climbing out of the window and leaving with him.

"What are you guys up to" I demanded and Ruka smiled. I cringed, when Ruka smiles like that you know somethings up, and I'm not sure I'm going to like it. He brought me into the Northern Woods to Mr Bears house where Hotaru was waiting outside with Tsubasa.

"Let's go" she said with no emotion like usual and opened the door and Tsubasa walked in and she waited us to follow before him before she walked in, closing the door behind us. Inside the house was Tsubasa, Ruka, Nobara, Permy, Koko, Mochiage, Narumi, Yuka, Youichi, Misaki, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Megane, Yuri, Kusami, Shizune, Hayate, Mr, Bear, and amazingly Hi-sama from the flower shrine. I starred at everyone who were smiling at me with these grins that showed they were up to something. "Now then Mr. Hyuuga, you must be wondering why we're all here" Imai said and moved so she was standing in front of the group. "Now, everyone here finds it ridiculous that you and Mikan, whom are perfect for each other aren't together, so, considering your feelings are obvious towards her after what happened today in central town, we decided to help you" she said and my eyes widened. Yuu then raised his hand blushing.

"Hotaru-chan, what happened in central town?" he asked and Hotaru pulled a picture out of her pocket and, with now emotion, walked around the room showing everyone.

"Mikan was crying and he pulled her into his arms and comforted her like this" she said and everybody gasped and some smiled saying that it was so sweet and cute. I clenched my hand in a fist and looked at the ground. It was somewhat embarrassing having Imai spy on what me and Mikan do. "Now so since we all agree that Natsume has feelings for Mikan, it's our job to get them together. Now we all know that Mikan is very dense, and very slow, and doesn't even know that he has feelings for her, so, at the festival, at the last dance, they have to dance, but, they aren't dancing with the crowd, we're bringing them someone else in the Northern Woods to dance, and we'll set that place up. Now, the question is, Natsume, do you care if we get involved?" she asked I looked at everyone.

"Pft whatever" I said and then they all started talking making plans, while I sat down on the couch next to Mr. Bear. I listened to them and then I saw Imai writing on a note pad and not talking. When she looked up at me I motioned for her to come over. She walked over and sat down next to me a safe distance from Mr. Bear. "Why are you doing this?" I asked coldly and she continued writing on her note pad.

"When I saw you two today I saw how much you two needed each other, and how you both should be together. It's not everyday you see someone fall in love with someone and stay in love with that one person from elementary school to high school. I feel you both are meant for each other, and will be together for a long time, but that girl is dense, and so are you, so you both need a push" she said but the entire time she looked like she was making a business offer.

"Hm" I said and leaned back and closed my eyes. I have to admit I was thankful that all these people were going to help, even if I never admitted it out loud. "I'm leaving" I said and stood up and walked out of the house. I wandered the woods for a while looking around and then I felt someone grab me from behind. They spun me around and punched me in the stomach causing me to cough up a small amount of blood. I looked up at the person and glared at him. "Reo. What are you doing here" I demanded and he smiled before adjusting his ear piece.

"Freeze!" he commanded and my eye grew large and I fell to the ground. "Shido, place the stone on him. You seem Natsume, what that child Mikan didn't tell you is that we attacked her and her mother and Narumi when they were on the run from the academy. This stone that Shido is placing on you is your little girlfriends alice stone, she made it for you in order to help you with your alice, too bad we took it. Sadly, Naru was able to make us release her and her mother. But we came to get her back, but there is of course the pay back we want from you for ruining our plans last time. So.." he said and kicked me in the ribs causing me to gasp. "We decided to use violence, but don't worry, when we obtain your girlfriend we wont harm her, she's fall to useful. The reason we aren't after you is because you have the fourth type of alice, so you wont be useful to us after awhile, however, she has her alice for a long time, even if she doesn't have that much power. Either way we rather have power that lasts over years then power that wont last that long. She also has the stealing alice and intersection alice so thats a bonus. But now, I think the talking is over" he said and then started kicking me and beating me. But of course I didn't cry, I promised myself that I would never cry, and that promise was already broken this week when Mikan got hurt, so I made a new promise. I won't cry unless something happens to Mikan where I might lose her or I'm losing her. When he finished attacking me he brushed his hands against his jeans. "You" he said to one of his men. "Teleport him to his room" he said and the man nodded and next thing I know I was in my room, on my bed, next to Mikan.

"That bastard" I muttered and winced. I coughed and blood and I could feel bruises forming on my cheeks and near my ribs. I rested my head on the head board and my breathing got rough. I was in a lot of pain, I have to admit that, but I won't show it outside of this room.

"Oh my god Natsume! What happened?" I heard Mikans voice and looked over at her. Her hand was over her chest and I could see tears in her eyes. "Who did this to you Natsume?" she asked softly and grunted.

"It's..nothing, don't worry about it Polka Dots" I said and winced again and I felt her grab my hand with both her hands. I looked at her and saw she was sobbing while holding my hand.

"Please Natsume, tell me, I feel like I can never help you!" she cried and my eyes widened before I looked away. She didn't understand exactly how much she did for me, but I couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Reo" I said and her grip tightened and I looked at her and saw her bangs covered her eyes. She then let go of my hand and pulled her shoes on. "Mikan, where are you going" I demanded and she didn't look at me.

"I'm going to tell Narumi that Reo is here. Then I'm going to face Reo, I'm what he want right? I didn't tell you that he attacked me Narumi and my mom when we were on the run, he stole something from me and I want it back" she said and my eyes widened. I've never heard her voice sound so cold, and so angry. I didn't like hearing the acid in her tone, it wasn't like her, but before I could stop her, she jumped out the window.


	9. The Tragedy before the Festival

Mikan's POV-

This was unforgivable, I didn't care what Reo did to me, but how could he hurt Natsume like that. I went to Narumi-sensei's room and knocked on the door fiercely. I was slightly surprised when my mother answered but it didn't bother me.

"Mikan what are you doing here?" she asked startled and I just stared at her and she could see from my eyes that I was angry. I guess my eyes looked cold.

"Reo. He's on the school grounds. He's harmed Natsume. I'm going to find him, I have some...business with him, but I need your help so he doesn't take me, have the other teachers search around the school. I'm off" I said and turned around and headed towards the north woods. I wasn't prepared, but I knew I had to be in order to fight him, so I prepared myself mentally. I heard a meow and looked to my right, I saw a white cat. The cat was sitting at the foot of a tree starring at me with this weird look in it's eyes as it starred at me. She then stood up and walked around me sniffing me and then her eyes lit up and she sat down again.

"Hmm perfect" she said and I screamed.

"I-i-it s-s-s-s-s-spoke!" I said and backed away from the cat who glared at me. She then stood up and jumped sending me to the ground with her standing on my chest.

"I'm not an it I'm a human trapped in a cat's body. And if you haven't noticed, something about you interests me. Your close to the guy I want, Natsume Hyuuga. Now you might want to know how I got trapped in this form, simple, my alice is I can switch my soul with any living creature, and one day, while trying to follow Natsume, I switched into this cat, but the cat that had my body walked off and disappeared, I believe it's outside of the academy, but either way I can't get back to it. So, this is what's going to happen. I'm taking your soul" she said and before I could use my alice I was now inside the cat looking down on my body.

"Perfect!" my body said and I heard my own voice. My body lifted its arm and swung at me throwing me into a tree. "Oh and another thing" I heard my voice say. "Since you don't have this alice, you can't talk, tata!" she said before smiling and walking away.

"No! This can't be happening! She now had my body and voice, what would she do?" I thought and started following her in the shadows. As I followed her I felt arms grab me.

"What are you doing out here little girl?" someone said and I looked up to see Ruka. He smiled and pet my head which pissed me off but I didn't show it. "Don't worry I'll take care of you" he said and I sighed.

"Thanks!" I said in a happy tone even though I wasn't very happy at all. I knew Ruka would be able to understand me because of his alice.

"You sound a lot like my friend Mikan. Do you have a name?" he asked and I thought about it. What could I make my name? I decided on something simple.

"Yeah! My names Blossom. It's nice to meet you..er.." I said pretending not to know his name and he smiled.

"I'm Ruka. Lets go, I'll introduce you to Hotaru-chan, she's my girlfriend" he said and blushed and I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought, at least I could watch what the girl inside my body was doing while I figure out what to do. He carried me to Hotaru's room and positioned me so he was only holding me with one arm before knocking. Hotaru opened the door and he smiled. "Hey" he said and she eyed me.

"What's that where's your rabbit?" she asked poking me on the top of the head and he looked down and smiled.

"This is Blossom, I found her while on the way over here, she looked scared and confused so I took her in" he said and Hotaru smiled slightly.

"It's like you to pick up a stray animal. She seems friendly, just stupid, reminds me of Mikan. I like this one. Make sure you bring her with you everywhere. Leaving her alone would be cruel. Now, I have a lot of work to do on the plan so I think it's best if we both get some sleep" she said and he nodded.

"Alright, see you in the morning" he said and kissed her on the cheek making her blush before she closed the door. He walked back to his room and placed me on the bed. "Wait here, I'm going to change" he said and I nodded and smiled. His room was a lot like Hotaru's except made for a boy. It wasn't the first time I slept in a boys room, but this time I wasn't that thrilled about it, expecially in cat form. Plus I wasn't with Natsume so that was another thing that bothered me. I could tell Ruka right now what was wrong, but would he believe me. Well whether he did or not wasn't the problem, he just couldn't tell anyone, because then who knows what would happen. "I'm back!" he said as he walked in with his pajamas on.

"Ruka-Pyon...I have to tell you something" I said and he starred at me shocked because I used the same name as his friend used for him. "I'm not really a cat, I'm Mikan, some girl had the soul switching alice and got stuck in a cats body since her body disappeared and now shes in my body, she wants Natsume. Please don't tell anyone though, if they knew it would ruin what I have in mind of doing. Please keep it our secret" I said and he looked at me shocked, then went back to anger.

"A girl with the soul Switching alice..obsessed with Natsume..it must be Maki Hinorami. She moved here two years ago and made friends with me and I brought her down to meet Natsume once, my mistake because right after that all she cared about was seeing him, she didn't even want to be friends with anyone. She just wanted him. He kept rejecting her, telling her to get a life and leave him alone, he wanted nothing to do with her. But one day I saw her acting strange and brought her to the high school principle and he said she didn't have an alice and was sent out of the academy. It must not have been her soul, which means now shes in your body...this is bad. We have to watch Natsume" he said and I nodded.

"That's my plan. I don't want her doing anything to him. He's already injured. If she does anything-" I said but he cut me off.

"What do you mean he's already injured?" he asked and I blinked before looking out the window.

"Reo is somewhere on the school grounds. He's after me, but attacked Natsume. He's in pretty bad shape" I said and tears formed in my eyes. Now how was I suppose to stop Reo? What happens if my body is caught by him and he found out I could help? Would he sell me? Would I be trapped in this cat body forever?

"C'mon lets go see Natsume" he said and picked me up before leaving the room and walking down the hall. When we got to Natsume's room, Ruka knocked and we heard a grunt.

"Who..is it" I heard Natsume demand and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"It's Ruka" Ruka called and we heard Natsume say something like come in so we opened the door. Natsume was lying on the bed just like I left him, he still looked in a lot of pain and was breathing heavily. "Natsume? What happened?" Ruka said and walked over to him and Natsume looked at him.

"Reo is on the school grounds...after Mikan, while on the way back from the meeting thing, he attacked me, then teleported me here. When Mikan woke up she heard this and got angry...I've never heard her so angry before, you could actually hear acid in her voice...I didn't like it, she seemed very dark...I wonder if shes okay. Have you seen her?" he asked and Ruka laughed nervously.

"N-no not at all" he said while rubbing his head and I jumped out of his arms and walked over to Natsume.

"Whats with the cat?" Natsume asked, putting his hand under my stomach and lifting me up and turning me around to get a good look at me. I blushed and my eyes bugged out. "Seems familiar...reminds me of someone" he said and put me down. I tried walking but I was blushing and light headed so I tripped and fell off the bed. Natsume rolled his eyes and closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Reminds me of Mikan. Where'd you find it?" he asked and Ruka laughed.

"I found her on the way home from the meeting, she was lost and scared, so I took her in. I decided to care for her, like I care for my rabbit. Hey Natsume? Do you remember Maki Hinorami?" he asked and Natsume twitched before he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember her, she was a pain in the ass, glad she's gone, I really hated that chick, she wouldn't leave me alone, didn't she know I lov-" he said but Ruka laughed cutting him off. "Anyways...what about her? Don't tell me she's back" he said with a disgusted look on his face. Ruka laughed again and rubbed his head.

"I heard a rumor she was back somewhere on the campus" he said and Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose. I walked over to Natsume and looked at the bruises on his body. I felt like crying, but I couldn't, I wish I was there to protect him, but what could I do now? I couldn't take care of him, I couldn't tell him what happened, and would he even believe me if I could.

"Oh shit, don't cry" Ruka said and walked over and picked me up. "Don't worry we'll figure it out" he said and I looked at him. Natsume starred at us and then narrowed his eyes.

"What's with this animal, she's not all over you like normal animals are. And what's wrong, why's it upset?" he asked and Ruka froze.

"Uh I-I don't know why she's different, um, maybe she's a cat that has an alice. And something happened, and she doesn't know how to fix it. Oh look at the time! I have to go, good night Natsume!" he said and ran out the door. "Geez that was close" he said as we went back to his room.

"He knows somethings up" I said and he nodded. Ruka made a small bed on his couch for me and I curled up there and he went to sleep. I lied down on the make shift bed and sighed. How was I going to live as a cat?

A Week Later-

Ruka walked into the classroom caring me in his arms like he did everyday. So for Maki, the girl who stole my body, lived exactly how I would. She sat next to Natsume everyday, hung out with Hotaru, but as the week hand went on, she started seperateing herself from the others and started only hanging out with Natsume. I have to admit, even though she was in my body and Natsume thought it was me, I was very jealous seeing Natsume close to another girl. And the way she clung to him sickened me. And everyone noticed how she was clinging to him, and they constantly talked about it. One day Sumire turned around and giggled when Natsume and Maki walked in.

"They sure are getting close, they look like a couple!" she had said and I got jealous and angry and clawed her in the face, leaving 3 thin lines of blood on her right cheek. Ruka tried not to laugh, but I could tell it was difficult for him. Sumire of course had gotten angry and told Ruka to get rid of me but Ruka and Hotaru refused. A laugh brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over to see me, well Maki, clinging to Natsume's arm. He looked somewhat annoyed and shocked.

"Ne, Natsume, can you show me your alice again?" she asked smiling and he looked at her and turned away and I caught his eye. Koko who was sitting next to me and Ruka laughed.

"What is it Koko?" Ruka asked and I leaned closer to hear what he says. Koko looked at Natsume then looked back at me.

"He said 'something about that cat is so familiar, something about it's eyes' weird huh?" he asked and Ruka and I both laughed slightly and Ruka rubbed the back of his head.

"Why are you so intrested in my alice lately?" I heard Natsume say and I looked back and saw him glaring at Maki as he questioned her. The girl with my face giggled and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Because I like your alice, it fascinates me!" she said and he sighed and set a pile of papers on fire. Maki smiled and clapped her hands before grabbing onto his arm again and smiling. I heard Hotaru sigh and Ruka looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked at Maki, then at me, then back at Maki, then looked at Ruka.

"Mikan has been acting strange. I don't understand it. This cat is more like the old her then she is now. I just don't understand it, and it's weird, she started acting different ever since you got that cat. Is there something your not tell me?" she asked and dug my claws into his stomach telling him to say nothing. He sighed.

"Too bad I have to tell her" he said and my eyes widened in horror and he stood up with me in his arm and grabbed Hotaru by her hand and led her out of the classroom to Hotaru's room. "That girl isn't Mikan, it's that girl Maki Hinorami" he said and Hotaru sighed.

"No wonder I despise the new Mikan so much, that Maki girl was very annoying. So that must mean that this cat..." she said lifting my up and looking at me. "Is Mikan" she said and her eyes showed slight interest even though her expression showed bordum.

"Yup, the girl Maki switched souls with a cat in order to see Natsume, and then when I brought her to the principle that was that cats soul so he said that cat didn't have an alice and she got sent home. But her soul remanded here in the cat, and she found Mikan the day of the meeting and switched souls with her, she's been like this ever since" he said and Hotaru sighed.

"Idiot, you should have told us, we have to tell Natsume" she said and I jumped onto her chest pushing her to the ground. "I'm guessing that's a no" she said and sat up causing me to fall onto her lap. "I knew there was something familiar about you" she said and patted my head.

"We have to wait! I've been watching the girl Maki and until she doesn't something and is careless then theres nothing we can do" I said and she starred at me, just hearing a bunch of meows.

"She says we have to wait, that shes' been watching Maki and until she does something careless that theres nothing we can do" he said and she nodded before smiling.

"That's true, looks like your a little smarter huh Mikan? Oh by the way, I love what you did to Sumire the other day. It suits her, having whisker like scratches on her face" she said and I smiled before tripping and falling off her lap. Ruka laughed and Hotaru smiled. "Oh that reminds me!" she said and went over to her scrap metal bin and pulled out a collar and ear piece. She tied the collar around my neck and put the ear piece in her ear. "I made this for when I sold Ruka photos to the animals, this way I could hear what they wanted. It makes it so I can hear what you say. Now speak" she said and I blinked.

"Uh is this good?" I asked and she smiled.

"Good it still works, now we'll be able to understand each other with out anyone knowing. Mikan I have a question for you, I overheard Narumi saying that Reo attacked you while you were outside of the academy. What happened?" she asked and I looked out the window.

"We were in an ally. Taking a short cut back to Yuka's mothers house, er, my grandmother house, I was behind Yuka and Narumi who were walking hand in hand ahead of me. Then I felt someone grab me by my pony tail and slam me into the wall. Then Reo grabbed me and tried to take me away. I panicked and kicked him..er you know where, and he let me go, then the guy from before grabbed me by my pony tail again and told me that I was never to hurt Reo and threw me against the wall again, I hit my head against the brick and fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital, with Yuka sitting next to me, I can't remember much of my last couple of days at the academy because of that" I said and she frowned.

"What can you not remember?" she asked and I thought about it. All I remember was confronting the D.A class, then the trip back in time but the only part I remember is getting comforted by Natsume when my father was dieing, and that's it.

"All I remember is when I was in the D.A. room and Natsume and Nobara saved me, but thats pretty much all I remember from that, they saved me. I remember watching my dads death and Natsume comforting me, but thats it. Everything else is a complete blur and I get sad when I try to remember and I can't" I said and she sighed and nodded.

"Well after we get you back into your body, we'll work on getting your memories back" she said and I smiled. "Ruka? Would you mind if I cared for Mikan and brought her around with me?" she asked and he smiled and nodded. "Well then lets get back to class" she said and scooped me up and with that we went back to the classroom.

"Imai-san Ruka-kun where'd you go?" Anna asked and Imai shrugged and walked to her seat and sat down. Natsume was sleeping in his seat and Maki was watching him smiling. I growled under my breath and could feel my fur puffing out in complete fury.

"Mikan, calm down" Hotaru whispered in my ear and I glared at Maki.

"This is so infuriating! You don't know how much I was to kick her ass. I mean look at her, shes draped over him like...she's draped over him! it's sickening! And no one can tell a difference, am I really that bad around him?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, they just don't pay close attention. Don't worry though, we'll fix this mess" she said and I nodded.


	10. The Switch and a Kiss

Two Weeks Later-

Another two weeks past and nothing happened, and now it was the last day of the festival, the day of the dance. I was still inside a cats body and started to lose hope about ever returning to normal. For the dance the boys wore what they always wore, where as the girls this year for the highschoolers were suppose to wear princess like dresses. Hotaru was wearing a floor length light blue strapless gown that was tight on the torso but fluffed out. It had a beautiful floral beaded bust and lace up back and a beaded tulle. She looked gorgeous of course. She even bought a little purse to hold me in while at the dance. Hotaru fixed her dress and we heard someone knocked on the door. When we answered it was Ruka of course smiling.

"You look great" he said and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the cheek, making me feel very lonely and third wheel like. He was wearing black shorts and black knee socks with black shoes. His white button up long sleeved shirt had a strange collar that reminded me of some a goblin would wear with a black vest over it and the usual thin red neck tie. "Shall we?" he asked and she nodded and took his hand and we headed to the dance. When we got there I gasped. It was even more beautiful then I remembered it, all the girls were dressed so elegantly even the teachers. Then I saw Natsume sitting in one of the chairs with his elbow resting on the back of the chair, and his right foot up on the table and his other elbow on his right knee. He looked amazing and I wanted more then ever to be held in his arms.

"Natsume!" I heard my voice say and saw myself walking towards him. I saw she was wearing the dress I picked out before I got put into. It was a pretty orange gown with a strapless neckline, fitted bodice with sprinkled bead work, and full skirt and a laced up back. I saw she was also wearing white heels that I picked out and that she wore my hair so it was completely down and curly. Even though she looked beautiful, even though I loved the dress and how my hair looked. I thought it was ugly. I didn't like seeing her living my life. But what also hurt was when Natsume looked up and saw her, he looked disgusted. Did he really hate me that much? Did he just lead me on to thinking that he might not have hated me? Hotaru found a table and sat down.

"Eh? Aren't you two going to dance?" I asked and she shook her head. Ruka smiled and sat down and handed Hotaru a drink.

"We've danced together at the last dance since middle school, this time we need to watch her and make sure nothing bad happens, thats our priority" she said and Ruka nodded. I looked down and sighed.

"I feel like I'm ruining your night" I said and she shook her head.

"We're glad to help Sakura-san. Plus we also don't want anything to happen to Natsume, that girl, Maki, she has a very bad temper, if Natsume says no to her, she'll freak out. I'm guessing the only reason he hasn't rejected her yet is because he thinks she's you, and he doesn't want to hurt you" he said and I looked back at Natsume. So he was sick of me. During the dance I watched Natsume just sit there reading his manga, ignoring everything, and when the last dance came, Ruka and Hotaru decided to go on the dance floor with me still with them to act like they were just having a good time.

"Oh c'mon Natsume. Let's dance" I heard Maki say and I looked at them in horror.

"No" Natsume said and I held my breath but then my jaw dropped when Maki started forcing tears out, she rubbed her eyes and cried and Natsume looked at her and then I saw him go rigid. "Fine" he said and she squealed and walked out on the dance floor holding his hand. Then started dancing and I watched them in horror.

"I can't watch this!" I thought but I couldn't bring myself to look away. This was so cruel. She stole my life, my plans, and now Natsume, it was unforgivable. Then I saw her doing something strange, she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him with her lips parted slightly.

"What is she going to do?" Ruka asked and Hotaru gasped.

"She's going to kiss him! That can't be, it'll ruin everything!" she growled and I watched as Maki's lips, which were my lips, got closer to Natsume's. At that moment I snapped, I growled and prepared to lung.

"Don't you dare kiss him!" I screamed and Hotaru and Ruka covered their ears and I pounced hitting Maki directly in the chest. "Stop it!" I screamed and she fell back, landing on the floor and her eyes widened and I felt my alice working and the next thing I knew, I was in my body starring into the eyes of a cat.

"No! What did you do!" she screamed and I knocked her off me and stood up before turning back to the cat.

"Don't you dare kiss him!" I screamed and then everyone gasped and I realized everyone was starring at me. Ruka walked over and Hotaru put her hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Maki, I'm sure Narumi would love to see you" Ruka said and Maki growled as he took her away.

"Is it really you Mikan?" Hotaru asked and I nodded and smiled. She hugged me and then I realized everyone was starring at us. I turned around and saw Natsume, his eyes were wide with shock and anger and most of all, hate. I felt something squeeze in my stomach and felt like I was going to be sick. With that, I ran.

Natsume's POV-

I watched Mikan run away into the Northern Woods crying. I had no idea what just happened. One minute I'm dancing with Mikan and she's about to kiss me, and then the next minute, Ruka's strange cat jumps on her and Mikan is yelling "Don't you dare kill him" then Ruka took the cat to Narumi while Hotaru asked Mikan if it was really her and hugged her.

"Imai, what's going on?" I demanded, now angry. Imai who was looking after her best friends retreating figure turned to me.

"The night Reo attacked you, Mikan went to find him but that cat found her first. The cat was actually Maki Hinorami who switched souls with the cat in order to get close to you, and Ruka had brought her body, who the cat's soul was now inside, to the principle whom said she didn't have an alice and she was sent home, but her soul was really inside that cat. Anywho, while searching for Reo the cat switched souls with Mikan, so the Mikan you've been talking to for the past 3 weeks was actually Maki Hinorami, and the real Mikan was the cat that me and Ruka were caring for. But, Mikan used her nullifying alice just now when she was about to kiss you and was sent back into her body so now Mikan is Mikan and the cat is Maki" she said, with still no emotion.

"Dammit!" I thought. I knew there was something wrong with Mikan for the past 3 weeks, and something was definitely very familiar about that cat, I can't believe I didn't see it. I turned around and started following Mikan into the Northern Woods. I followed the path and listened for any sound. I can't believe I did this to her, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I heard sobbing and stopped. I looked around and saw a blob of orange at the trunk of a tree. "Mikan" I thought was walked over to her.

"Mikan?" I asked and she looked up at me. Her face was streaked with tears, but something about her made me happy. She was herself again I guess is what it was.

"N-Natsume, what are you doing here?" she asked and I sat down next to her. She looked cold so I lit a small fire in front of us, but made it hot enough to heat us up.

"Looking for you of course. Whats wrong? Oh and I already know the story about Maki" I said and she starred at the fire. Her tears stopped but she looked like she was in a trance.

"I saw how you looked at me, well Maki, today. You were disgusted, and you thought she was me, so I'm upset, because I let myself believe you didn't hate me, I'm stupid. Now I'm in pain, and I can't help but cry" she said and I looked at her. It was because of me.

"Mikan, I don't hate you, I hate Maki and the only reason I looked at you, er, her, with disgust is because I've had to deal with her for the past 3 weeks and her personality wasn't like your, she was no you. I miss your old personality, I miss you" I said and she looked at me.

"How do I know your not lying?" she asked and I smiled at her, not one of my quick smiles that I hide right away, but a smile that stayed on my face. She gasped and I placed my palm on her cheek and leaned closer to her, pressing my lips against hers. I put all of my feelings into that one kiss, and not long after I kissed her, I felt her kiss me back. I pulled her on my lap and held her against me and she moved her arms so her hands were cupping my face as she started getting into the kiss. When we broke apart she was panting, breathless and I brought my lips to her ear.

"I'm not lying, because I love you, I've always loved you, ever since elementary school" I whispered and she gasped and when I looked at her I saw tears where in her eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and held herself to me.

"I-I-I love you too!" she yelled and she was sobbing now.

"Come on, let's go back, Imai is probably worried" I said and she nodded and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and I pressed her back against the tree trunk and kissed her again. I put my hand on her waist and pressed my body against hers. "God I've missed you, and I've wanted to be able to kiss you like this for a while" I said and looked at her. She was blushing and when I smiled at her, she smiled and laughed a little bit.

"I haven't seen you smile like that before" she said and I shrugged.

"I never had a reason to smile, now I have you" I said and she blushed before smiling shyly. "God your beautiful" I said and she blushed again.

"B-but when you saw me at first you looked disgusted" she said and I pressed my forehead against her.

"Stupid, your only beautiful when your yourself, even if Maki is inside of you body, she'll never be beautiful, you soul is what makes you beautiful, you body only looks good when it's you inside of it. I won't take you any other way" I said and she blushed. "Now let's go" I said and snuffing out the fire before I took her hand. "Oh and the day you were welcomed to the dangerous abilities class, as I was protecting you, I said 'the women I love, as I see her sink in the same darkness I am in, what damn things might happen in the future, those type of thoughts can't enter my head now. The future that you guys want, I don't care about that, from now on, whatever happens, I'll protect this person' in short, I was confessing my love for you in front of the entire D.A. class. Later that same day, I told you I wished I was stronger so I could take you away from here, because I never wanted to let go of you hand" I said and she blushed before stopping. I stopped and starred at her and she hugged me.

"To be honest I didn't know I loved you until the day you were attacked by Reo, the reason I was upset is because I thought it was impossible for a guy like you to love me, that's why I was crying" she said and my eyes widened in shock.

"Your dense" I said and she smiled before we started walking again. When we got back to the dance, Hotaru was sitting down with Ruka. "Yo" I said as we approached them. Hotaru stood up and walked over to Mikan.

"Are you okay now dummy?" she asked and Mikan smiled her breath taking smile and nodded. She leaned on me and I put my arm around her waist keeping her close. "Well the last dance is still going on, we convinced the band to continue, why don't you two dance?" she asked and Mikan looked at me. I flashed her a quick smile that only she saw before pulling her out the dance floor. I held her close to me, with my hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

"So do you think your up for it?" I asked coldly and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I could see the familiar clueless expression in her eyes. I flicked her in the forehead and looked away.

"Do you think your up for being my girlfriend?" I asked and she gasped and I saw her cheeks turn a rosy pink before she smiled and held herself closer to me.

"Bring it on" she said sweetly and I smiled to myself.


	11. Important Author Note

Dear readers,

Thanks soo much for reading my fanfiction. I just wanted to make clear I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. It is true that some of these characters where made up by me, like Syaoran, Utau and Maki, but other then that all the characters are property of the author/owner of the manga Gakuen Alice.

Also if you would like to see Mikan and Hotaru's dresses you may see them on my profile

Once again thank you, and I will be sure to update as soon as possible :]

P.S. I added a few things in chapter one, nothing much, just more of Natsume's thoughts


End file.
